Acid Gummybears
by MochiMontana
Summary: Wonho atraviesa un camino de aceptación que le traerá tanto alivio como tristezas. Pero él está seguro de que siempre podrá superarlo todo si tiene a Tae a su lado. Monsta x y BTS Crossover. Wonho x Taehyung
1. Ácido

La sensación le golpeó la lengua de inmediato. Le adormeció el paladar y el sabor se propagó como un calor extraño por la boca. Antes de que se terminara el efecto, se llevó la botella de Coca Cola a los labios y bebió un buen trago. La sensación se incrementó y le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento; su mandíbula pareció dejar de funcionar completamente y se dió una ligera bofetada en la mejilla para cerciorarse que aún tuviera un rostro. Escuchó una risita a su lado y el abrió los ojos para mirar a su, supuestamente mejor amigo, Taehyung observarlo divertido mientras se llevaba un osito de goma a la boca dando un guiño.

Wonho le ofreció la botella para que también tuviera una probada aunque tenía la sospecha de que en realidad él lo hacía por simple diversión. Por algún extraño misterio de Dios, Taehyung no parecía ser tan sensible como él y toleraba esos estúpidos experimentos culinarios con envidiable soltura. Tae bebió un poco y dejó escapar una exclamación de satisfacción (siempre tan dramático) mientras extendía los brazos hacia la nada; esta vez fue el turno de Wonho para reír.

La plaza cercana a la escuela estaba solitaria ese día, a excepción de un hombre anciano que paseaba un perro de ridículo tamaño a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban (Tae se vió encantado por la pequeñez del animal y le sacó más de quince fotos, Wonho fingió no interesarse demasiado pero sabía que terminaría pidiéndole una de las imágenes tarde o temprano). Sus compañeros se habían ido hacia rato, al menos los de Wonho; Taehyung era un par de años más joven que él y aún permanecían dentro de la escuela. Habían aprovechado el tiempo libre para acostarse sobre la fresca hierba de la plaza, sin otra cosa que golosinas y su compañía. Wonho hubiera querido estar allí por más tiempo, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en las cosas que lo lastimaban.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Tae de pronto antes de ofrecerle la botella-¿De qué querías hablar?

 _Cierto, eso._

Wonho tomó la botella y bebió (sin osito de goma esta vez) y miró hacia la calle no muy lejos de la plaza; todos aparentemente viviendo una vida normal con sus propios problemas, amores y miedos. Él sabía que no debía sentirse tan especial, sabía que sus secretos quizás eran mínimos comparados con otros. Pero aún así temía, aún así...

 _Él se sentía diferente._

Volvió a dar otro trago, consciente de que Taehyung estaba esperando una respuesta pero él lo conocía y sabía que no lo obligaría a hablar enseguida. Podría ser menor pero muchas veces se comportaba de manera mucho más madura que muchas personas, incluyéndose. En un punto, Wonho ni siquiera le importó que no lo llamara hyung cuando estaban a solas, estaba bien, eran amigos y eso era algo que le importaba mucho más que nada.

Tae se conformaba con mirarlo, mascando el osito que había consumido antes. El más grande de los dos se llevó una mano a los mechones oscuros de sus cabellos, peinados hacia atrás y exponiendo su frente (consejo de su amigo Kihyun, el aparentemente experto en los poderes sobrenaturales que otorgaban peinados como esos).

Tenía que decirlo, era Tae, su gran amigo. Ese tipo que no lo obligaba a hablar cuando él tartamudeaba de nervios, el que no dudaba en abrazarlo cuando comenzaba a llorar por ser motivos de burla. Tenía que decírselo a Tae.

-Sí- comenzó a decir él, su corazón era como un tambor en sus oídos y estaba seguro de que estaba temblando en ese momento- sí bueno...resulta que soy gay.

A Taehyung, su gran y completamente heterosexual, mejor amigo. No quiso mirarlo y eso le pareció una estupidez. Él no era ningún homofóbico pero de todas maneras tenía miedo y la razón se escondía en la homofobia de varios alumnos de la escuela a la que asistían. Era como algo de común acuerdo allí, todos pretendían la tolerancia pero ninguno verdaderamente la implementaba; estaba en las pequeñas cosas, sin llegar a insultos o golpizas y de alguna manera era terriblemente peor.

El miedo de Wonho se debía también a la posibilidad de que su amistad cambiara a partir de eso. Había tratado de aceptar esa idea; sobre todo porque ambos solían frecuentar algunas fiestas de sus amigos con la intención de encontrar chicas bonitas, competencias en las que buscaban ver quien invitaba a salir a una de ellas en menos tiempo y otras típicas ideas de adolescentes. No era su principal fuente de amistad pero no podía evitar pensar que de todos modos era algo importante.

Un golpe juguetón en el brazo le hizo mirarlo; no hubo nada extraño en sus ojos, nada en lo absoluto. Taehyung había tomado otro osito de goma del paquete de ambos y lo comió con indiferencia.

-Está bien- respondió.

El hecho de conocerlo hace años y compartir tantas cosas juntos no quitó la tremenda sensación de alivio que se abrió paso por su pecho; tan jodidamente grande que fue como el mismo efecto del ácido y la soda pero en su estómago. No se había dado cuenta del miedo en su cuerpo hasta que Tae pronunció esas simples dos palabras.

-No vas a llorar ahora ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tae con una sonrisa.

Wonho parpadeó varias veces para evitar que su visión se volviera nublada antes de amenazarlo con la botella.

-Claro que no, idiota. Estaba preocupado- se defendió.

-Joder, hyung. Me lastimas, pensé que sabías que no soy la clase de tipo que odia a los gays o algo así- se encogió de hombros- soy amigo de Jungkook y él es jodidamente gay.

-Lo sé, lo sé...-

-¿Lo de Kookie?

-No. Sé que no tendrías problemas en entender, es solo que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Estoy aterrado.

Taehyung asintió lentamente, sus ojos fijos en él y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos; la clase de expresión que siempre hacía cuando escuchaba atentamente a alguien. A Wonho le parecía adorable y lo tomó como una señal para que continuara explicándose.

-Hace unos meses me sentía cómodo alrededor de chicas y ahora es como que si me sintiera obligado a hacerlo. Miro a mis compañeros y me parecen mucho más atractivos, mi corazón se me saldrá por la boca un día de estos si Hyungwon sigue abrazándome como lo hace. Lo pensé, realmente lo hice y llegué a la conclusión de que...-su voz se quebró y para él fue peor que el llanto que había reprimido segundos antes- de que...-

-En realidad nunca te sentiste cómodo con chicas- intervino Tae con una mirada que Wonho sólo podía entender como empatía- que lo hacías porque los demás sí.

Él asintió, juntando sus manos en su regazo como una manera defensiva, buscando un punto de apoyo entre la tremenda inestabilidad emocional que lo acosaba desde su propia revelación. Las cosas iban a cambiar, quizás no con Tae pero sí con cómo llevaría su vida a partir de ahora; no fue la sensación liberadora y tranquila que había imaginado, era miedo e incertidumbre. Era difícil tener identidad, era tan tan difícil preservarla sin ser dañado en el intento.

Taehyung resopló a su lado y lo único que supo después fue que los brazos de su amigo lo rodearon por completo y que su cabeza chocó contra su pecho casi con demasiada fuerza.

-Rayos, Wonho- lo escuchó decir sobre su cabeza.

Y luego él estaba llorando, toda la angustia e inseguridad que lo habían ahogado hacia meses se le escurrieron por los ojos son que tuviera oportunidad de pararlo. Se aferró al saco con ambas manos, a salvo en el entendimiento y la dulzura de un abrazo que ya era familiar pero que nunca había significado tanto en su vida. Sabía que estaba arruinando el impecable uniforme escolar de su amigo con sus lágrimas y arrugando la camisa que su abuela se empeñaba tanto en planchar.

-Lo siento- murmuró, quizás por arruinar el uniforme, quizás por contarle su secreto recién en ese momento o por obligarlo a tener que cambiar su amistad de ahora en adelante. No lo sabía-lo siento, Tae.

Lo escuchó reír, las vibraciones de su pecho al hacerlo le llegaron directo a la mejilla.

-Acabas de hacer algo muy valiente sin una sola gota de alcohol en tu sistema, es jodidamente genial.

Wonho rió ante el comentario aunque sonó estrangulado y sin aliento.

-En serio, Hyung. Sólo una Coca Cola. Increíble.

-Quizás fue la combinación con los ositos de goma.

Tae emitió un ligero mhh para mostrar su consentimiento a medida que su abrazo se aligeraba lentamente.

-Quizás fue eso- dijo.

Wonho logró divisar a la calle entre el brazo de Tae sobre sus hombros; la gente seguía allí, la brisa seguía siendo fresca y con el aroma de los cerezos que decoraban la plaza.

Él seguía sintiéndose diferente. Pero quizás eso estuviera bien.


	2. Agridulce

**2**

El primer beso fue bajo la luz de la luna; el sonido de las sirenas de la policía sobre sus cabezas y la extensión del frío asfalto bajo sus cuerpos.

No fué mágico, pero fue especial; Wonho cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó y dejó que sus labios rozaran tímidamente los suyos antes de apoyarlos.

El contacto repartió calidez por todo su cuerpo, como chispas de un fuego descontrolado. Sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron sobre el pecho masculino mientras descansaba por completo su cabeza en el suelo.

Su nombre era Sehun y era más chico que él. Era el hijo pequeño de una amiga de su madre y se conocían hacia años. Era un joven alegre y de bonita sonrisa, mirada luminosa y un excepcional talento para salirse siempre con la suya. Wonho siempre había tenido una secreta debilidad por él desde la adolescencia y podría decirse que Sehun también parecía disfrutar su compañía.

Sehun también era el primer chico que besaba.

El beso había terminado pero en menos de un segundo otro había dado lugar y luego otro. Wonho apenas era consciente de que necesitaba respirar y por la aparente agitación de su compañero, el sentimiento era mutuo. Una mano de Sehun se posó sobre el cuello del joven con delicadeza, justo debajo de su oreja y el inicio de su mandíbula. El contacto era frío por su antigua posición en el suelo pero el contraste con el calor que recibía de los labios masculinos lo hizo suspirar.

Eso, más la suave insistencia del pulgar en su mentón le hizo abrir dudosamente sus labios y Sehun aprovechó para explorar más su boca; era perfecto, era tan bueno que parecía casi terrorífico y Wonho quiso desmayarse.

Vale, que él no era precisamente novato en eso; había besado a muchas chicas en ocasiones anteriores pero en su defensa él siempre iniciaba esos besos y esa vez los recibía de un chico.

 _Y lo hacía jodidamente bien._

No sabía como demonios Sehun lo hacía pero él se sentía como un total inexperto. Quizás fuera porque se sentía terriblemente perdido en su nueva vida, en sus nuevas decisiones; más liberado, sí, pero perdído.

Sabía que necesitaba sentir muchas cosas ahora que tenía la libertad de vivir lo que sólo se atrevía a imaginar y eso lo hacía verse como un niño. Jugando un juego en el cual no conocía las reglas pero que continuaba de todos modos.

Pero se sentía bien, Wonho se sentía bien.

Tan así que fue demasiado tarde cuando el gemido escapó de sus labios y fue devorado por Sehun, su boca aún hambrienta por la suya. Agradecía que estuviera tan oscuro y las únicas luces que los rodeaba fuera de los faros sobre sus cabezas en la calle o de lo contrario el joven podría ver que estaba rojo como un tomate. Sí notó su vergüenza, no pareció interesarle, Wonho sí pudo sentir la sonrisa de Sehun contra sus labios antes de volver a atacarlos.

La cita había ido de maravilla: una película y luego una caminata hacia sus casas, Sehun había propuesto acostarse bajo el puente cercano para poder ver mejor las estrellas y Wonho sabía que pasaría. No había sido ingenuo a las miradas del chico y el roce imperceptible de sus manos al caminar; él no quiso detenerlo de todos modos, estaba aterrorizado porque todo era nuevo y extraño, pero Wonho no quitó jamás su mano o bajó la mirada.

Él quería esto, quería ese beso y que fuera el joven que conocía desde pequeño el que se lo diera.

-Tu cabello se ve muy bonito, Hyung- murmuró Sehun, la mano que lo había tomado del cuello ahora acariciaba los mechones rubios que caían sobre la frente de Wonho- no podía quitar mi vista de tí.

Wonho hubiera gritado de vergüenza allí mismo si su mente no le hubiera recordado que era el mayor y que por lo tanto, debía mantener la compostura. Sehun lo observaba como si realmente fuera la única persona viva en el planeta y él no tenía idea de qué debía decir para responder a ese halago. Sí claro, desde que decidió cambiar su color castaño por un rubio casi blanco hace unos días había recibido muchos halagos (menos en su escuela, claro está) pero ninguno como ese.

A menos que el _"Rayos, Hyung. Realmente luces como una bomba sexual"_ de Tae contara como un halago también.

-Gra...gracias- decidió decir al final, su voz casi en un susurro porque no quería arruinar el clima que se había generado entre ellos, sobre todo porque Sehun aún seguía casi sobre él y con sus labios tortuosamente cerca-me llevó tiempo decidirme.

Sehun sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hizo que Wonho sintiera sus rodillas débiles cuando él le preguntó si le gustaría salir a ver una película juntos; y al igual que esa misma ocasión, Wonho se mordió el labio inferior suavemente y miró a cualquier lado menos a sus ojos.

-Me alegra que lo hayas decidido- musitó Sehun de nuevo- realmente estás muy bonito.

Wonho fue quien inició el beso esta vez, presuroso y cómo si toda la experiencia que había tenido antes realmente no importara en lo absoluto porque hasta él se dió cuenta de que era peor que una adolescente. Sin embargo, Sehun no se quejó, sólo sonrió más ampliamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos para continuar con los besos.

Quería ser bonito para él, quería sentir que realmente lo era y casi comienza a reír como loco ante la sensación sobrecogedora en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en eso: Sehun creía que era lindo...no: _Bonito_. Wonho no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba que alguien se lo dijera hasta ese momento.

Luego de la cita, Wonho se encontró acostado en su cama, su mirada fija en el techo y el calor delicioso que habían dejado los besos de Sehun en sus labios. Sabía que no debía sentirse tan asustado pero también pensaba que un poco de ese temor era normal considerando la situación en la que estaba.

Wonho era una gran masa viviente de contradicciones y no mentiría si decía que había sido así desde que tenía memoria. La duda había formado parte de él por más tiempo del que podía imaginar y estaba estrechamente ligado a eso desde el momento en que pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera homosexual.

Pero con Sehun, esas dudas se esfumaron, al menos por el tiempo en que duraron sus besos. Wonho no había experimentado algo así nunca; el sentirse tan deseado por una persona, por alguien como ese chico. Sin importar realmente que no hubiera un interés más allá de la amistad o de lo físico. El que _Sehun quisiera besarlo_ lo hacía sentir un poco mareado por la adrenalina y un calor agradable se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

La única sensación que podía rivalizar con la que sentía en ese momento, era la palpitante presión en su pecho cada vez que recordaba que a la mañana temprano comenzaba una nueva semana y por lo tanto: una nueva jornada en la escuela. Wonho suspiró mientras tomaba su celular y ajustaba su alarma para despertar a tiempo; sabía que si no fuera por sus amigos y principalmente por Taehyung, su vida en esa escuela sería un infierno. Pero a veces era difícil, demasiado difícil.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por dejar su celular, le llegaron dos mensajes de diferentes números pero él reconoció ambos:

 **Sehun:** _"Hyung, que tengas dulces sueños."_

 **TaeTae:** _"Mañana vas a contarme absolutamente todo, no creas que me engañas."_

Wonho sonrió, la presión en su pecho aligerándose tan pronto como apareció. Tecleó una respuesta rápida para ambos y tiró su celular a algún lado de la cama. Observó de nuevo el techo de su habitación envuelta en penumbras pero su mente no estaba allí. Volvía a vagar en el calor de los brazos del chico que había besado y en cómo se moría de ganas de contarle a Tae todo lo que había pasado. Aún no se atrevía a hablar demasiado del tema con Kihyun y Hyungwon, no porque temiera alguna clase de rechazo- _bueno, quizás un poco_ \- sino porque tenía la sensación de que Tae podía entenderlo en ese momento de su vida. Lo conocía desde que había llegado a su escuela y enseguida había sentido una conexión especial con él, en su manera de sonreír, en su manera de ver la vida de una manera menos dolorosa y complicada. Wonho necesitaba mucho de esa alegría, Tae siempre estaba allí para dársela.

Si algo había aprendido en ese último tiempo, era que debía comenzar a hacer más caso a lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-Lo juro por Dios, si vuelve a pedirnos un ensayo sobre las diferentes etapas de Fausto, voy a lanzarle el libro en la cara- dijo Hyungwon mientras apoyaba su mochila en el asiento a su lado con un fuerte _thump_ \- si tengo suerte, probablemente lo tome como una señal para dejar de molestar con esa estúpida obra.

Wonho gruñó con su cabeza entre sus brazos y recostado sobre la mesa frente a Hyungwon, mostrando su completo apoyo a la idea de su amigo pero demasiado cómodo en su posición como para levantarse y dar una respuesta concreta. Decir que estaba agotado era insuficiente, porque gracias a esa noche bajo el puente que había pasado, sus horas de sueño habían bajado considerablemente.

Una noche que pasó casi en su totalidad con Sehun. Vale, quizás era buena idea permanecer con su rostro oculto para evitar que sus amigos notaran el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kihyun, el autoproclamado nerd del salón y madre de los otros dos chicos, suspiró tranquilamente mientras quitaba de su pantalón las migas del bocadillo que comía.

-Fausto es una gran obra-defendió- trata muchos temas culturales que incluso vivímos en esta época.

-Kihyun, al menos tienes que reconocer que el profesor está obsesionado con eso- habló Wonho entre su fortaleza de extremidades- aunque sea sólo un poco.

-Hay que reconocer a los buenos escritores- de un sólo bocado terminó la golosina y sus mejillas se inflaron por el esfuerzo- una obra no es sólo una obra _per se_ a menos que esté bien narrada.

-Oh, mira al maestro multilingual que tenemos aquí- dijo Hyungwon-iluminaste mi existencia.

-Idiota- gruñó Kihyun lanzándole el envoltorio de su bocadillo que se abrió en el aire y aterrizó patéticamente sobre la mesa del otro chico, varios centímetros lejos de su principal objetivo.

-Ya, dejen de pelear- protestó Wonho lanzando patadas a su lado, buscando la pantorrilla de Kihyun- intento dormir y que parezca que sólo estoy aburrido.

-Creo que a alguien no durmió anoche- respondió Hyungwon a sus espaldas y Wonho estaba seguro de que no necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Y tendría que haberlo sabido, honestamente. Sobre todo con ese prototipo de modelo con mente siniestra que tenía por amigo. Ninguno de ellos recibieron respuestas a los mensajes de la noche anterior y en defensa de Wonho, estaba demasiado distraído con la lengua de Sehun en su boca como para pensar en una buena excusa en ese momento.

-Pero a juzgar por la actitud que traes, no creo que te hayas desvelado por algo bueno- intervino Kihyun, lo que según el mayor era la alerta máxima en cuestión de obtener lo que quería ( _él más que nadie sabía la trampa que era su rostro inocente y mejillas rellenas al comer_ )- vienes con un humor terrible desde que llegaste.

-Estuve hablando con Taehyung hasta muy tarde, eso es todo- decidió decir, aún ocultado su rostro para evitar que Kihyun le diera _La Mirada_ (Ceño fruncido, labios apretados y mirada intensa)- necesitaba ayuda con un proyecto.

Hyungwon dió una pequeña risita y se estiró, sus piernas ridículamente largas tocaron los pies de Wonho frente a él. Kihyun no dijo nada y él sabía que eso sólo significaba una cosa: _La mirada_ estaba sucediendo. La sentía como una especie de sexto sentido perturbador.

-¿Sucedió algo antes de que entraras?- preguntó.

Como amigos desde la infancia, tanto Kihyun como Hyungwon sabían sobre los "pequeños" problemas que Wonho a veces debía afrontar en la escuela. Ninguno de ellos intervenía demasiado por pedido del mayor, pero Wonho sabía que se preocupaban por eso a pesar de sus bromas en la clase. Sobre todo Kihyun, con su carácter tan protector a veces, que nunca pasaba desapercibido los estados de ánimo de Wonho y parecía ser un radar de bravucones.

-Nop- respondió, haciendo énfasis en el " _p_ "- ya te dije, me quedé hablando con Tae.

-Ya, Kihyun déjalo tranquilo- pidió Hyungwon- mejor enfócate en preparar el ensayo de hoy porque no pienso continuar con Fausto.

-Porque rayos me pides a mí-exclamó Kihyun.

Wonho ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de detener la discusión de ambos otra vez, uno de sus brazos dejando su lugar en la mesa y tomando su celular del bolsillo derecho para mandar un mensaje furtivo a Taehyung antes de que comenzara la primera clase del día, aún manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

 _"¿Nos encontramos en la plaza luego de mi clase de Literatura? Tengo algo que contarte y también comida."_

Volvió a meter su cabeza entre los brazos, calculando que quizás tuviera unos veinte minutos antes de que llegara el profesor. De todos modos, no pasó inadvertida la mirada despectiva que le dió una de sus compañeras al entrar al salón.

* * *

Apenas terminó el turno de su última clase, Wonho salió disparado de su asiento luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Habían acordado reunirse en su casa para completar un ensayo de Fausto (para alegría de Hyungwon y por consecuencia, de Kihyun)y no quiso perder tiempo en ir hacia la plaza para encontrarse con Taehyung, a pesar de que este no había respondido a su mensaje, sabía que no se perdería sus rutinarios encuentros luego de clases.

Pensaba en la mejor manera de contarle cómo había sucedido todo la noche anterior y quería saber la opinión de él al respecto. Tanta era su emoción que casi pasó por alto las miradas de sus compañeros o el a veces ocasional murmullo que se formaba a sus espaldas cuando él fingía escuchar música pero en realidad bajaba el volumen.

Realmente no sabía porqué ese año estaba recibiendo tratos así, ni siquiera era el más popular ( _Park Jimin, ese era la estrella y no lo culpaba porque joder, sí que era un ángel_ ) ni tampoco el más marginado. Pero era consciente de que no había un motivo concreto para recibir bullying en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué justamente él de entre todas las personas. Que era lo que tenía de irresistible para los bravucones y las jovencitas indiscretas en los pasillos.

Trataba de no darle tanta importancia, le enojaba saber que le dedicaba más esfuerzo a ignorar los comentarios dolorosos que a otras actividades que podrían hacerle mejor. Era agradecido por sus amigos, realmente lo era; sin ellos estaba seguro de que todo eso sería un caos o mucho peor.

Y desde que fue abierto con respecto a su sexualidad, las cosas realmente no cambiaron demasiado, pero había un aura de expectativa sobre su cabeza que lo ponía nervioso cuando se ponía a pensar en ello seriamente.

No era precisamente un secreto de estado y estaba seguro de que ni Tae ni sus amigos de clase dijeron algo al respecto. Simplemente había decidido no poner grandes secretismos al asunto y no sabía decir si eso se trató de valentía o puro descuído. A Wonho le preocupaba, no mentiría con eso, le asustaban los cambios que comenzaban a notarse en él y en las personas que lo rodeaban. Estaba luchando contra el impulso de arrepentirse por lo que había hecho; decidido a llevar adelante su vida a pesar de las consecuencias.

Porque de todos modos, gay o no, todos hablaban sobre él en esa escuela. Él era Wonho _el-niño-demasiado-bonito-como-para-ser-inteligente_ , Wonho _el-sin-cerebro_.

A veces se preguntaba porqué se obligaba a quitar la música para así oír esas cosas.

-Hyuuuung- exclamaron tras él antes de que un empujón juguetón en su espalda lo sacara de sus pensamientos y lo obligara a voltearse. Se encontró con la sonrisa casi imposiblemente adorable de Taehyung y un calor agradable y familiar se disparó en su pecho al verlo.

Su corbata del uniforme estaba desanudada y su camisa sobresalida de su pantalón en un solo lado. Sus cabellos castaños y cortos caían desordenadamente al igual que en su flequillo. En su mano derecha sostenía su saco y su bolso.

-Recibí tu mensaje- dijo aún con su amplia sonrisa- pero no pude contestarte porque Jimin me quitó el celular.

Wonho se encogió de hombros, dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes. Iba a esperarte en la plaza de todos modos.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Tae y el mayor se dió cuenta de la preocupación casi imperceptible en el tono de su voz.

-Ya, TaeTae. Primero vamos a conseguir algo para comer ¿Sí?

Taehyung dió un chillido de alegría antes de tomarlo por el brazo y comenzar a caminar junto a él.

Decidieron comprar una bolsa de patatas agridulces y una soda antes de hacer su rutinario camino hacia la plaza cercana a la escuela. Taehyung no paraba de hablar sobre las estupideces que había hecho con sus amigos el sábado en la noche luego de pasarse con varias botellas de soju en casa de uno de ellos. Milagrosamente, Tae se las había ingeniado para funcionar como un ser humano promedio al día siguiente con un Yoongi malhumorado queriendo pelear con perros callejeros como única dificultad de vuelta a sus casas.

Wonho reía con cada anécdota y eso sólo ocasionaba que el menor riera aún más ( s _olía culpar a la risa contagiosa de Wonho por eso_ ). Solían perder tardes enteras así, sólo acompañados de ellos mismos y de un poco de snacks para sus experimentos gastronómicos, hablando de todo y nada. A Wonho le resultaba difícil en ocasiones poder demostrar las cosas que le sucedían y se esforzaba porque eso no fuera un impedimento a la hora de hacer amigos; con todo este nuevo asunto, el problema no había hecho más que intensificarse. Porque ahora Wonho no sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería o necesitaba, se enterraba en dudas que antes no tenía simplemente por el hecho de que aceptarse como era en realidad había tirado abajo muchos cimientos formados por la mentira.

Pero con Taehyung no sucedía, no sabía porque. Tae lograba que dejara de dudar, que dejara de tener miedo de decir algo que lo enojara y aprender a confiar en que conocía a quien estaba a su lado.

Y por eso reía como nunca, como si la presión en su pecho cada día de la semana no existiera. Era una sensación muy familiar a cuando pasaba tiempo con Kihyun y Hyungwon, pero a la vez era diferente, él no sabía porque. Pero funcionaba.

Una vez en su lugar favorito de la plaza, ambos se sentaron en la hierba para disfrutar del sol de la tarde sobre sus cabezas. Se acercaba la primavera y eso significaba más flores en los árboles, más insectos en el aire para obtener el néctar; pero afortunadamente no estaba sucediendo ese día y ambos podían gozar de una brisa agradable y el aroma de los cerezos a su alrededor. Taehyung tardó segundos en abrir la bolsa de patatas y acostarse completamente sobre el césped, masticando una con satisfacción.

Wonho permaneció sentado, su saco del uniforme olvidado a un costado y el suave viento despeinando sus cabellos rubios. Se llevó una patata a la boca pretendiendo no notar la mirada penetrante de Tae a su lado.

Sabía que quería que le contara sobre lo que había pasado. Lo único que le había dicho era que saldría con un amigo de su madre al cine ( _tuvo que insistir que lo conocía hace tiempo para quitarle la expresión seria del rostro_ ) aunque sabía que no se quedaría satisfecho con esa explicación. Pero de pronto se sentía dudoso ¿Le molestaría escucharlo todo? Había sido sólo un beso después de todo; no podía tratar el asunto como lo más importante de su vida. Debería tomar todo como algo normal, actuar como el mayor alguna vez en su vida...quizás por eso no era tomado en cuenta en la escuela…

-Oye- dijo Taehyung de pronto.

Wonho lo miró mientras comía otra patata, su amigo lo observó con una ceja arqueada desde la hierba.

-¿Y?- volvió a decir.

-¿Y qué con qué?- replicó el mayor.

Esta vez Tae arqueó ambas cejas, casi incrédulo. Wonho sabía a que estaba bastante sonrojado en ese momento pero puso todo su esfuerzo en parecer inocente.

-Bueno- continuó Taehyung- teniendo en cuenta que anoche decidiste no hacer nuestras santas, consagradas- usó ambas manos para enfatizar sus palabras- _sagradas_ noches de películas a pesar de que me quité la espantosa resaca del sábado sólo para no dormirme y derramar baba sobre tu remera. Y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de atendiste mi llamada sonando como si hubieras asesinado a un vagabundo y pidieras mi absoluto silencio al respecto. Creo que definitivamente algo pasó en tu cita.

Wonho se limitó a masticar en silencio y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Su amigo pareció contagiarse un poco con la reacción porque también sonrió.

-Y como te conozco y sé que no matarías a nadie. Además de que le tienes miedo a los vagabundos, quiero escuchar en este instante los detalles de tu cita. Bueno, no todos, sólo lo básico.

-Fuimos al cine- comenzó, y a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de la mirada de su amigo, no se atrevió a devolvérsela- fue todo muy bien, me divertí y creo que él también. Lo conozco hace varios años así que no me costó mucho generar una conversación.

Taehyung asintió y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos.

-Eso es bueno. Ambos sabemos que puedes ser muy raro a veces.

Wonho respondió a su comentario lanzándole un puñado de patatas con gesto enojado y el más joven dió una exclamación de sorpresa antes de rodar por la hierba y así esquivarlas. Luego dejó escapar un gemido de pena al ver el desperdicio a su lado.

-Hyung- reprochó.

-Ya, y así dices que eres mi amigo.

-Pero es que _sí, eres raro y sí, soy tu bestie_ \- le regaló una sonrisa aún más amplia donde se veían todos sus dientes y el pequeño lunar en su nariz pudo notarse bajo la luz del sol.

Y Wonho era un hombre débil, había muchas cosas que lograban meterse en su corazón de manera instantánea; la sonrisa de Taehyung era una de esas cosas. Apenas lo vió no pudo evitar reír y llevarse un nuevo puñado de snack a la boca.

-Y bien- insistió Tae mientras juntaba las migajas en el césped- ¿Te besó antes o después de ir al cine?

El mayor se ahogó por un par de segundos, el otro lo observó pacientemente y un gesto concentrado en su rostro.

-Oye…¿Por qué…?-

-Existen dos razones por las cuales no vendrías a verme a casa para una noche de películas. Una es que Kihyun Hyung y Hyungwon Hyung necesiten hacer tarea con tu ayuda y la otra es que te acuestes con alguien.

Wonho se quedó estupefacto, en parte porque estaba avergonzado y porque tendría que haber imaginado que su amigo lo pudiera conocer tanto sin mucho esfuerzo. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual sabía que podía contarle sobre sus nuevos miedos; Tae podía leerlo como un libro abierto, eso era tan bueno para él que casi lo asustaba.

-Fue después-contó, otra vez evadiendo su mirada pero con una sonrisa en los labios- y tú me conoces demasiado bien.

Taehyung se sentó a su lado y rió suavemente.

-Claro que sí, Wonho. Eres mi mejor amigo.

El mayor permaneció en silencio, las palabras de Tae fijas en su memoria y la calidez en su pecho se incrementó; tanto fue así que olvidó por completo donde estaban, demasiado sumido en la sensación.

-Él…- la voz de Tae lo desconcertó, sobre todo porque había perdido el tono alegre con el que siempre le hablaba. Wonho levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero notó que ahora era su amigo quien no lo hacía- él es bueno contigo ¿Verdad?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa; no se trataba de la seriedad de su tono, a veces él solía preocuparse demasiado por las cosas y Wonho siempre tenía que estar allí para tranquilizarlo. Le llamó la atención la ternura que sintió al escucharlo preguntar por su seguridad. Lo cual era un poco estúpido porque ambos siempre se cuidaban el uno al otro; pero de todos modos allí estaba.

-Es un buen chico- respondió al fin- no te preocupes por eso, Tae.

Taehyung pareció estar a punto de decirle algo y el mayor esperó sin hablar, la nariz del joven se frunció levemente y luego, como si nada, volvió a sonreírle con alegría. Wonho lo conocía muy bien también, casi tanto como Tae a él. Sabía que sus ojos no sonreían con sus labios, no tenían esa chispa que le gustaba ver.

-Está bien entonces. Confiaré en tí- le dijo.

La charla volvió a la noche de la borrachera que Tae protagonizó casi exclusivamente y Wonho volvió a comer, a reír y bromear. Pero también se preguntaba qué era lo que su amigo iba a decirle antes de cambiar de tema, aunque probablemente fuera nada.

Quizás sólo fueran palabras.


End file.
